The present invention concerns a modular joint. In a particular embodiment thereof, it concerns a prosthetic knee joint or component(s) therefor.
Various artificial joints and parts thereof are known.
A particularly useful artificial joint is disclosed by Goodman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,257 (Jun. 16, 1998). The same has natural load transfer.
A certain level of modularity exists among some known joints. For example, with total conventional hip prostheses, variously sized ceramic heads may be available for fixation to a femoral stem component. In the particular field of knee prostheses, it is known to provide insertable or thread-in, long, intramedullary spikes and adaptations therefor, in both femoral (proximal-facing adaptation) and tibial (distal-facing adaptation) components; and short, condyle-backing femoral spikes. However, such, in general, are not exchangeable after implantation, unless, for instance, the prosthesis would be removed and altered following its removal, which could have a profound, serious, negative impact on the patient.
It is always desirable to minimize the extent of surgical invasion and its potential for complications arising therefrom. See, e.g., Goodman et al.
In general, the present invention provides a modular joint comprising a basic implantable joint adapted such that addable component(s) thereto can be added to the basic joint without removal of the joint from the site to which it can be initially implanted. Other modular features to a basic implantable joint are provided as well. In a particular, preferred embodiment, the modular joint is for the knee, for instance, comprising a basic, implantable femoral component, with the addable component(s) able to be added inter-condylarly, which, for example, can include an insertable rotation device with a swingable, depending male type part; intramedullary spike and/or posterior stabilizing stop.
The invention is useful in arthroplasty.
Significantly, by the present invention, an adaptable, versatile modular joint is provided. Even after implantation of the basic joint, addable component(s) can be added without removal of the basic joint, as may be required by the condition of the patient. Thus, surgical invasion from a future revision may be kept to a minimum, while the physician is provided with a series of progressive options in arthroplastic treatment.
Numerous further advantages attend the invention.